Sea of Trees
by Goddess of Amusement City
Summary: It was the end of the war. Harry had won. He had waited until Ginny was 17 before taking her on vacation, only others followed. This led them to the Sea of Trees beside Mount Fuji. That is where they come across a daemon who did something to Ron and Harry, and later Draco. Harry meets with Draco, Astoria, Daphne, and Tracey and walk into another world and time.


**Sea of Trees**

**Chapter I**

**World of Girls**

"First that stupid spell, and now this!" she mumbled in complaint as they were lost in this silent forest.

It was just after his eighteenth birthday, and since his girlfriend had just turned seventeen and left school, and he had managed to pass his NEWTs, as he didn't just want to sail by because of that whole Voldemort thing.

_He got some pretty-amazing scores too._ _He was surprised._

He thought to go on a short vacation with her before he decided whether he was going to join the Auror Academy or whatever. In fact, he was thinking of starting up his own thing.

_Potter Investigations._

He had been disillusioned by the aurors, as most of them were quick to bow down to the dark. He was almost sure he wouldn't like to join those losers at all. He was only seventeen when he defeated the greatest evil the UK had ever encouraged. However, that was apparently in the UK, and some of Western Europe. The rest of the world as it turned out had their own magical problems.

He didn't think that he would ever be returning to Japan again if he can avoid it. Though, that was only if he didn't die sometime soon as they were being hunted by a monster. The daemon just didn't get that they didn't like its sense of humour, or whatever this was.

"At least it only turned you into a girl!" his best friend Hermione Granger commented as they had all stopped, huffing and puffing. She was holding a small fluffy Ginger furred pig in her arms. "And stop laughing!" she reprimanded, glaring at the girl.

Harry was at least annoyed he had been turned into a girl. However, he was still amused that his other best friend Ron had been turned into a tiny ginger pig. "Come on, its hilarious!" she snickered with Ginny while the pigs glares made him more funny. "Hey, you insisted on coming with us on our romantic trip to see some of the sights of Japan. You only have yourselves to blame."

Hermione glare-pouted at them both. "But I had always wanted to see Japan too, and you know it was Molly's idea, not mine. She didn't want you two left alone."

"Then who was to keep you two apart?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"Us!" Bill Weasley retorted as he stood to the side, panting next to his beautiful blonde wife. The last member of the group was a blonde girl in her fourth year of school as she had 'tagged' along to try flirting with Harry, and now stood with her, giggling over Ron's predicament. "Not that I really tried very hard… not with a wife like Fleur stopping me…" he trailed off at her glare and they were all blushing.

"Soo…" Harry said, or maybe she should spell it Harri now. She shook that thought off quickly running her small right hand through her long mess of black hair, hanging to her waist. She had to make extra holes in the belt of her black combats to keep them up. Her tee shirt, and shoes were big on her, but she managed to shrink down her trainers a little with some magic.

She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, or happy that her breast, though not tiny, aren't very big, so they don't press up through her top. That would be more embarrassing. He, or she, whatever, thought it was quite awesome that she was so freaking hot though. She so would if she was not… confusing herself?

"Why doesn't Hogwarts teach us about daemons?" she continued her thought… well… thoughtfully. "I never even thought that they existed-."

"Neither did I," Hermione surprisingly admitted as she likes to know everything. "I mean. I never saw any mention of them in any book I read," she said looking to the magic raised. They all shrugged looking clueless. "Great, another thing the magical UK is oblivious about," she said in disappointment.

"At least its pretty here, right Harry…-Harri?" Ginny asked, giggling as she hugged onto Harri's waist. Looking around it was quite a pretty-late afternoon, if a little creepily quiet and eerie, and spooky.

Harri grinned widely as she held Ginny back, trying not to shiver, to be brave for everyone. She was the hero after all. "Yeah, but I'm still a girl!" she reminded everyone, again.

She shrugged sheepishly. "You're hotter than you were before. I'm not complaining," she said with a cheeky giggle.

"Great," she mumbled with a sigh, but she did not pull away from her. "I knew those signs trying to stop self-harming and suicide were ominous, but no. Bill says they're just silly things for the tourists."

"Hey well I work around the pyramids!" he defended himself. "The muggle side and the magic side put up all sorts of stupid things to make tourists curious. It's how they get in a little extra cash from the more…"

"Paranoid conspiracy theorists?" Harri suggested while Bill nodded with a shrug.

"None of them mention suicide, William," Fleur pointed out for her husband.

He gave her a look of mock-betrayal, and grimaced at his full name. "There is no need for you to help them blame me!" he said, folding his arms in a huff.

"It could be worse," Harri commented with a wicked grin as Bill gave her a look of doubt. "You could have been hit by the same thing as me," she said causing him to pale. "Or the spell that hit Ron," she added as an amusing afterthought as all of the girls, minus Hermione giggled.

"You're getting too used to being a girl!" Bill retorted with a smirk. "Maybe it's permanent?" he said, now this time Harri paled.

"At least I'm not a pig!" she said in a huff folding her arms under her chest while Ginny let her go, glaring fiercely at her oldest brother, hands on her hips. Though it only seems to scare everyone but Harri. She thinks it's the cutest pose.

"Don't be like that!" Ginny ordered. "If her transformation is forever, then what about Ron, huh?" she asked while he looked to his squealing little brother and restrained from saying something stupid. It would have been funny, but kind of cruel, and he didn't need his wife madder with him.

"Okay, so we know we can't apparate from here!" Bill said looking around, unsure what to do. "However, as Harry… or Harri has proven, we can still use our wands. So that daemon has obviously placed up some wards or something, but we can't rule out the possibility that no one could ever apparate around here."

"It's more likely the latter. Japan has such a huge and powerful history, not just for the muggles, but mage too," Fleur said as she took a brief sweep of the area with her eyes. "I think we should just walk in one straight direction. It seems to have given up the chase."

"It didn't seem very vicious!" Ginny commented while ignoring Ron's squeals that said he didn't agree. "I think it was more… playful. Maybe it was some kind of mischief daemon. If we can get out of here. I bet the Japanese Ministry has had trouble like this before and can set things right!"

"She has a point," Bill agreed, nodding. "Let's head this way," he said pointing to one side as he stared moving with everyone but Harri as she stayed put.

"Umm, guys!" she called, startling them, and stopping them. "Mount Fuji is that way, so shouldn't we be going this way?" she asked reasonably, as she pointed in the other direction.

Bill blushed as the others gave him a look. Ginny giggled as she glompped onto Harri's right arm so she could lead the way, with Fleur's young sister, Gabrielle taking her other arm, smiling in admiration.

"Bill. How do you survive?" Fleur asked, shaking her head while she watched him pouting as his wand span uselessly on his palm.

"But the compass spell isn't working," he complained. "How does she know which way to go anyway?"

"Water Nymphs!" she said, startling them as she gestured the not-quite transparent figures sliding around through a soft mist, hidden within. They're like human sized fairies without wings. "There's a village on the bank of Lake Sai, so we follow the Water Nymphs trial, and we'll find the lake. They can't go too far from it even in their mist forms. Don't you guys ever pick up a book?"

Hermione huffed at her. "Of course I knew that," she said, bright red in the cheeks as she wasn't much of a liar. Harri was amazed that she finally had knowledge to share that Hermione didn't. It was almost a miracle. She wondered whether she knew that muggles wouldn't notice them unless they were pointed out because of the notice-not element to them that only magic could cut through.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest not too far away, a blonde girl was in hysterics of laughter while her brown haired younger sister was biting her lower lips as they had come across a certain daemon.

She had managed to convince her sister (she forced her way onto the trip) and her boyfriend (though she could have done without him tagging along it seemed well worth his whining now. She convinced her sister to come on this trip because it sounded like fun when she overheard Harry Potter suggest it to Ginevra Weasley.

She didn't have many friends, and her best friend had come too. It was just going to be the pair of them to get away from everything, but her sister Astoria wanted to come, and she forced her boyfriend, the idiot Draco Malfoy to come too. Her best friend was on the floor, holding her stomach as she was finding it hard to breath she was laughing so hard.

Draco was just glaring at the three of them in annoyance and embarrassment, crimson streaking HER pale cheeks. Her long, smooth platinum blonde hair down her back, and grey eyes near watering with tears of frustration or sadness, Daphne couldn't tell. However, she could tell something. It was the funniest thing in the whole entire world, and she couldn't not laugh in hysterics.

"It's not funny!" Draco said in a huff, arms folded under her chest.

"Yes…!" the brunette girl on the floor gasped out. "It is!" she managed to breath out laughing more while pointing at her.

Draco growled as he used his wand to shrink some of his clothes so they didn't fall down, having to wear muggle clothes as they were having the 'muggle experience' as Daphne put it. He… she didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. He had told Astoria to go without him, but she had insisted. He wasn't even getting 'anything' yet so how does she have so much power over him? Her, dam this was confusing.

"At least you're cute!" Astoria tried to reassure her and not laugh. "Though, wow, your boobs are real tiny," she said squeezing the blushing girls chest, smiling.

"Stop that!" she said slapping her hands away before sighing as Astoria snickered. "Why don't they teach us how not to be turned into a girl by a daemon at school?"

"The same reason they don't teach us about daemons full-stop," Daphne said smartly, still red cheeked from laughing, and Tracey was still on her knees calming down. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Our school was ran by a moronic government. Still is by all accounts. I hear Potter isn't likely going to join the auror department."

"You're always watching that hot piece of hero!" Astoria said with a small smile as they gave her a look. "What. He is hot in that dangerous way compared to Draco's safer and more feminine-," she stopped their at Draco's annoyed look, smiling impishly before continuing. "Anyway, sounds like Potter has it right not joining those morons. Anyway Daphne. I'm not the one who had been seen stalking the Gryffindor with a dreamy look in my eyes. That way you!"

Daphne looked away, blushing and half hoping her plan to bump into-a certain someone doesn't backfire with her best friend and sister. She could care less what Miss. Malfoy thinks. She didn't want him along because the other three will be civil, and Astoria likes the Weasley girl, so everything would be cool. Then again, he could have kept Ronald Weasley, bickering, or fighting, occupied while they chatted.

"Hey. I fancy Potter too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try dating him!" Tracey interrupted as she stood up with a wide grin, slightly out of breath.

"Shut up!" she sighed out rubbing her eyes. "Okay. We have to get out of here. If the Japanese Ministry has a clue, which I hope. Then they will be able to sort Draco out, otherwise sis, you'll have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend."

"Aw, do we have to try fixing him?" Tracey asked mocking him… her. "What would it be now? Oh right. Draco-chan. I like her better!" she giggled while Daphne snickered, Astoria bit her lower lip, and Draco glared her frostiest, but now he was a she it had less effect because it made her look cute over anything scary.

"We haven't got time for this!" Draco said in annoyance. "Let's get out of here before that daemon comes back!"

"Okidoki Darci!" Astoria said with a smile as she latched onto her arm and started dragging her off with the other two following behind, unable to keep from laughing aty her horror about her 'new' name.

"Don't call me that!" she complained, frustrated and angry.

"Oh, Darci Darci Darci!" she replied with a shake of her head. "You have to have a more girly name now you're a girl!"

"B-but I don't want to be a girl…" she trailed off as they came to a brief clearing near the edge of the forest. They could hear running water so knew it would not be-long to the village. However, there they were. The group of Gryffindor tourists.

"Oh my Anubis!" Harri said with wide eyes while her party gave her a look. "This called for an ancient god to be my cuss. Draco Malfoy is a freaking GIRL!" she burst out giggling.

"Potter!" she hissed out angrily. "By the look of it so are you!" she said, smirking but it did nothing to deter Harri's giggling.

"Yep, but the difference is. I'm not all that bothered," she said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure I could deal if I can't be changed back, but you, ha, as if!"

She grit her teeth in anger, glaring hard. "Yeah, right! I so too could deal with it! Anyway. Where's that stupid little sidekick of yours!" she spat out angrily while everyone else, including Hermione were in states of snicker.

"Oh, him!" she giggled some more while the angry ginger pig in Hermione's arms squealed in its rage.

Astoria had left Draco, or Darci looking at the little pig before bursting out into laughter. "That idiot got turned into a ginger pig!" she declared, which caused Daphne, Tracey, and surprisingly Darci to laugh.

"I know, pretty funny right, Tori?" Ginny interrupted the laugh fest.

"Yeah, even funnier than-."

She did not say what but her eyes flickered over to Darci. She just pretended she did not notice the look or anymore snickering.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ginny asked as she stood with Astoria.

"Oh, that," Astoria replied, smirking while her blonde sister paled looking to her pleadingly. "I think Daphne overheard your plans and you know about her super crush on Harri, right?" she asked and Ginny nodded her head. "Well. I bet she thought she could steal him from you or something. Maybe she wants to share?" she suggested thoughtfully.

"Oh. I don't mind sharing Daphne," Ginny said coyly to the embarrassed girl. "But he's a girl now, so if you don't mind that, I'm okay!"

"Ginny!" Bill reprimanded, annoyed. "Say these things away from me! You know what. Fleur. Let's just go. I knew a Caribbean Island would have been more fun. I don't care what mum wanted. You're trouble magnets. All of you, and you are the ringleader. They got into this mess. Fleur and I will finish our holiday somewhere else. Especially so we have plausible deniability when we get home."

"We can go to Miami?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"Umm… sure," he said shrugging as it sounded like a safe place. He'll regret his split decision when he gets home.

"Okay, Gabrielle. You be good for Harri and Ginevra now," she said kissing her sisters cheek.

"I will. Don't you worry!" she said happily, as she still held Harri's arm tight to her chest, which was almost as big as hers was. They then watched them quickly make a break, through the trees and the sound of apparation.

"Odd," Harri mumbled before shrugging.

"Harri!" Hermione said in annoyance. "I'll get Ronald to the hospital in Kyoto, and talk to them about the two of you. It will probably be best that you don't apparate. If its anything like pollyjuicing into a human form apparating like that might not be wise. I suggest getting a hotel room in the village and preforming some extensive scans first. When I've got Ron sorted, if he's fixed I'll send him home and come and get you with news. If he has to stay I'll send an owl because I won't want to leave him like this."

"Righty-o, Hermione!" she readily agreed as the glare slid off her and Hermione and pig quickly rushed off.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Potter!?" Darci demanded with a cool glare.

She shrugged sheepishly. "Hey. This is easy pickings compared to some of the shit I've been through. In fact, this is a nice change in pace! The daemon has gone, and no one is hurt, so I say that is a good thing."

"Your sidekick didn't seem too happy!" Astoria commented with a smile as she pictured the ginger pig.

"He's not my sidekick!" she retorted, annoyed. "Sidekicks are actually more useful. He's like the… Comic Relief. Hermione is my sidekick who thinks she's the boss. Well, it makes life easier if she does, and I love her too much to freak her out if she realised I just go along with her out of nothing better to do!"

"Let's just go!" Ginny complained, smiling as she took Harri's spare arm, and then grabbed Daphne's hand, dragging her along as she led them on towards the village down below. Daphne glare-pouted, but didn't let Ginny's hand go.

"This is going to be amusing isn't it?" Harri asked Astoria as she had to drag along Darci or she would not have bothered following through being too stubborn with Tracey laughing as she followed.

"Oh. It's already amusing. This is just going to add some icing and cream with some cherries on top of the cake," she said, giggling and winking at her.

Harri suddenly stopped, forcing them to stop with her, looking baffled. "D-did you guys feel that?" she asked, looking around as they had come out of the woods onto a dirt road. "Wasn't this road neater than this, and covered in asphalt?"

"I think so," Ginny said as Harri pulled herself free from the girls and stepped forward, checking the dirty track, frowning.

"My LORRRRD!"

They were startled by the whiny voice of a girl before spinning to see a powerful looking woman stopping before them with wild red hair tied into a long ponytail on the crown of her head. She was wearing crimson and black armoured clothes with a huge bust, huge, supersized, showing cleavage, the armour showing a lot of her long legs. She was good looking, and held the look of a wild woman in her dark yellow eyes and smile.

She was riding a black horse.

It was moments later that a chestnut horse stopped next to her with a less intimidating woman ridding. Her hair was short cropped, purple framing her pretty face, her blue eyes behind some spectacles. She wore a purple top over a dark purple sports bra thing, not covering it, showing her stomach and beautiful body and stomach to her panty line.

Her outfit was armoured too. Her lower half was also purple and black like the cross between a long skirt and chaps. They both wore boots and looked down at Harri and party. The red head made them nervous as she had a giant sword to her side.

"My Lorrrrd!" the whining girls voice cried out again as she came into view on a white horse. She was wearing a simple outfit to her small body of yellow, like something a ninja would wear, only a short skirt with long socks up her legs, cut around her stomach, showing it off, with a V shape fishnet section over her chest.

She was small enough to be slightly older than Gabrielle was. She had her yellow blonde hair tied up short in two twin tails either side of her head, tied with orange balls on either side and a huge orange bow on her back. Her light purplish coloured eyes looked terrified as the horse trotted her forward and was not stopping her slow trot.

"My Lord!" she whined looking as if her butt was hurting the way she was trying to stand up on the stirrups. "I can't stop this thing! Help meeeee!" she begged with tears in her light purple eyes as she tried to stop the horse by tugging on her rains.

The red haired woman looked away from them to the girl and laughed boisterously. "Hideyoshi!" she called out laughing. "Stop playing with your horse!" she said, amused by the whole thing while Harri and gang, plus the purple haired woman gave her a look of concern.

However, Harri, always the hero stepped in front of the horse, and. It stopped at her look. She sighed and took the reins from the girl while she looked amazed. "You should probably get some riding lessons before trying to ride a horse. Hideyoshi, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whimpered. Harri couldn't help but feel her voice was cute in that funny annoying way while she winged. "Thank you for saving me!" she quickly said, pouting.

"Who are you strangers?" the red haired woman demanded in curiosity.

Darci was about to say something rude, Ginny was sure, which was why she punted her in the gut to shut her up. She crumpled in two whimpering while Astoria saw to her. "My name is Ginny, this is my… umm… Harri, and Gabrielle, Astoria, Daphne, and Darci," she quickly introduced themselves. "We're just looking to find a hotel room in the village. This isn't private land is it? If it is we didn't mean to trespass."

The red haired woman laughed some more. "Do not worry, but the nearest village is quite far, and its getting late. It will be nice to have some guests, right Hideyoshi?" she asked and the blonde girl nodded eagerly. "Then its settled. You shall return to the castle with us. Look Hideyoshi, they're dressed just as strangely as you were when we first met!"

"Wait what castle?"

"Huh, wait you're from the other world!" Hideyoshi said in happiness.

"What do you mean by other world?" Harri asked, curious.

She smiled down. "Where men exist and in the future. I think. I'm not too sure."

"Wait, only women exist here?" Daphne asked her, surprised as she nodded.

The 'lord' and the purple haired woman looked confused before the 'lord' laughed some more. "I am Oda Nobunaga…"

"My Lord!" the purple haired woman interrupted. "You surely can't invite any more strangers to stay."

"Don't be silly, Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga reprimanded with another laugh. "If Harri can teach Hideyoshi-chan how to ride. I see no harm in it! Let's move before night falls."

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Tonto!" Harri said to her companions as the 'lord' and her aid headed off at a slow pace so they could keep up.

Hideyoshi looked down at Harri with teary eyes and she sighed. Harri slid up behind the girl, holding the rains and with a gentle nudge they started trotting too with the others following, bringing Darci with them. It was okay. Harri had flown a hippogriff before. They're kind of the same. Though, the horse felt easier to control, with the saddle and rains.

**A/N:** _Please love my first ever story! XD_


End file.
